


Test Drive

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Uncircumcised Penis, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: *repost*When Tim had his operation, Jack required that EVERYTHING be changed. But the new plumbing is quite different from what Tim had before, so some exploration is needed.





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I had a perfectionist meltdown and deleted some stuff, including some Bl fics, and this was one that got caught in the crossfire so here it is again

It's finally here.

That GLORIOUS, excruciatingly awaited day.

Penis reveal day.

Timothy shifts, uncomfortably itching at the bandages and repositioning his jeans at he settles down on the couch. He stares down at his new cock - well....Jack's cock, technically. The demanding employer had been incredibly specific: EVERY detail had to be perfect, for fuck knows whatever reason.

As he stares, it twitches, almost petulantly. Obviously Tim hasn't been able to jack off since the surgery; the anxiety buildup has nearly made him throatpunch Jack on multiple occasions. And Jack REALLY hadn't helped, going so far as to throw a party and force Tim to watch while Jack had his fill of the strippers.

"A bigger dick is the only good thing to come of this shit," Tim grumbles, reaching down to unwrap himself.

The edge peels away easily, unwinding from base to tip, revealing a veiny, slightly curved shaft. He really has no idea how it looks, since the wounds are supposed to be self cleaning thanks to a new regeneration compound. That, and he's been pissing through catheters. He blinks and keeps pulling, finally sliding the bandages off and letting them slip down to the floor.

"A foreskin?" Tim muses, utterly and completely thrown for a loop at the transformation.

It's not that Tim is opposed to having one. It's just...the shift in sexual presentation is off-putting, to say the least. You learn to love yourself as best you can, and then it's entirely different. A slight flutter of panic churns his stomach as he reaches out to gently rub the velvety skin with a knuckle. He'll never get his previous appearance back...this is a partial transplant with a lab grown specimen, so his half scrapped old penis is in a medical dumpster somewhere on Pandora, probably being eaten by skags or used as a goddamn dildo by a horny psycho. 

The imagery is too much. 

Tim lurches up, clasping a hand over his mouth and bolting for the toilet, tripping over his jeans in the process and spilling his meager lunch on the floor instead. He catches sight of his new face on the way up, quickly glancing away to splash water on his chin and scrub away the puke. But he glances back up, biting his lip and studying the sharp, masculine features. He lets his facial expression turn sexual, lolling his head to the side and slitting his eyelids, imagining that it's Jack gazing back at him.

He registers something cold brushing against his dick and looks down, only half shocked to see his new penis hardening and pushing against the sink ledge.

The doppelganger spouts out a mad laugh, giggling until he's absolutely positive that he's losing his shit.

But before he can touch himself, his ECHOcomm blips out a call notification.

"Heyyyyyyyy Tim Tams, my favorite person in the WHOLE wide world, how's it hangin'?" Jack drawls. "You test driven the new equipment yet?"

"Uh...no....I only just took the bandages off," Tim explains, clearing his throat as the larynx implant crackles and threatens to betray his true voice.

"Oh come ON man, you've got a horsecock now and you just STARE AT IT????" Jack guffaws, snorting into the comm. "You're fucken weird, you know that?"

Tim sighs and rolls his eyes, reaching to end the call.

"YO but before you cut me off, lil tip for your big tip: your new anaconda feels best when you rub that frenulum on the underside...I mean I can help out if-"

Tim hits the button in agitation, slumping back and looking down at himself.

And not even one minute later, he's furiously masturbating, legs spread wide and high cheekbones tinted a beautiful shade of pink.

He's grasping the base to hold himself steady, wildly rubbing a forefinger over the suggested spot, bleating out deep moans as precum practically gushes out of his pink slit. The slick inner foreskin pops over his flared coronal ridge with each rub; Tim can't help but appreciate the new sensation. 

"Oh, OH!" he hisses, toes curling and head falling back as he cums, his long undrained load positively drenching him, making him splutter when a particularly ambitious spurt paints across his throat and lower lip.

"Jaaaaaack," Tim moans, watching his reflection in the living room space glass and letting the sexy sight prolong the intensity of his orgasm.

He pants, playing with the tip as it softens, still unsettled but more reassured than before.

Maybe he regrets hanging up on Jack...but of course he'll never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
